Camille O'Connell
Camille "Cami" O'Connell est une barman qui est fascinée par la question de savoir si les gens peuvent être nés mauvais. Après qu'un événement incroyablement tragique ai touché sa famille, Camille est devenu une étudiante de psychologie afin d'étudier le comportement humain, dans l'espoir de prouver que les gens ne peuvent pas simplement être "mauvais". Sa fixation sur le sujet pourrait bien aider son lien avec Klaus, bien que Camille ne sache pas que son coin de la Nouvelle-Orléans rampe avec des êtres surnaturels qui remorquent la ligne entre le bien et le mal. Marcel et Niklaus Mikaelson sont attirés par elle. Elle avoue des sentiments compliqués pour un monstre qui est Klaus à Vincent durant la saison 2, et dit aussi qu'elle pense qu'il en a aussi pour elle. C'est une amie de la famille Mikaelson et de Marcel Gerard, mais aussi des sorciers Vincent Griffiths et Davina Claire, ainsi que de la Louve Hayley. Camille n'a aucun ennemis à proprement parler. Elle est apprécié de tous et est une représentante de la Famille O'Connell représentant la faction humaine. C'est la protégé ,psychologue et petite-amie de Niklaus Mikaelson. Apparence physique Camille a les cheveux blonds, de grand yeux bleus avec de long cils noirs, un visage attrayant, de magnifiques pommettes. Ses cheveux lui vont jusqu'aux épaules puis sont plus cour et ensuite long, ils sont portés dans une variété de styles différents bien que généralement tirés vers l'arrière avec un clip, exposant sa ligne de la mâchoire forte. Camille semble ne pas porter beaucoup de maquillage, et porte une quantité minimale de bijoux, habituellement un collier ou un pendentif. Elle porte une variété de différents styles de vêtements allant de tricots colorés, vestes en denim et jeans, robes d'été à motifs floraux, cardigans avec des sandales ou des bottes et parfois des foulards colorés. Personnalité Elle n'a pas de jugement. La mort de son frère jumeau, Sean, lui a laissé un besoin de comprendre la psychologie humaine pour être en mesure de donner un sens au chaos supposé. Camille est une personne qui se tient par ses mœurs; en apprenant la disparition de l'assassin de son frère, elle s'est sentie furieuse que quelqu'un l'ai tué. De même, elle possède une forte volonté et détermination mais aussi beaucoup de courage. Camille est une personne intelligente et rusée c'est de cette manière qu'elle arrive seule à avoir les informations qu'elle souhaite comme la photo de la famille Mikaelson lors d'un ancien bal. Elle fait aussi preuve de beaucoup d'empathie et pense qu'il y a du bon en chaque être humain. Elle arrive grâce à son passé et ses cours de psychologie à lire ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur des autres et pas simplement ce qu'ils laissent paraître. Elle aimes l'art car elle y voit une forme d'expression, elle aimes essayer de deviner ce que ressentais l'artiste. Capacités * Camille ne possède pas d'attributs surnaturels et n'est pas au courant du monde surnaturel. * Camille est ceinture noire de karaté. * Camille est étudiante en psychologie de ce fait, elle a un don naturel pour lire à l'intérieur des gens. Son passé Camille avait un frère jumeau, Sean O'Connell. Ils étaient très proches. Son frère était une victime d'Agnès, une sorcière qui, en utilisant sa magie, l'a contraint à tuer 7 étudiants du séminaire et se suicider pour le sacrifice de la moisson. Après la mort de son frère, elle a décidé de se rendre à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi son frère fit un tel massacre. The Originals |-|Saison 1= Dans Le retour du roi, Camille est la barman du bar des sœurs Deveraux. Quand Niklaus est surveillé par les sbires de Marcel, elle leur dit qu'elle n'a plus de gumbo, et Klaus lui donne un billet de 100 dollars en lui disant que c'est sa tournée. Plus tard, dans la soirée, Marcel fait sa rencontre. Elle pense qu'il n'a pas de bonnes intentions. Quelque minutes plus tard, alors que Klaus se réunit à nouveau avec Camille dans l'une des rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans, elle décrit la peinture d'un artiste, montrant à Niklaus une partie de son humanité. Dans Always and Forever, Elijah discute avec Camille au bar/restaurant de Sophie. Il lui parle de son demi-frère, Klaus, qui croit que les gens complotent contre lui. Il lui demande où se trouve Jane-Anne Deveraux est, et elle le conduit à "quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider" - un guide du Quartier Français. Dans'' House of the Rising Son, Klaus discute avec Camille et l'oblige à donner une chance à Marcel pour rendez-vous. Alors qu'elle est à un rendez-vous avec Marcel, Rebekah se montre exigeante, obligeant Marcel à l'emmener à Elijah, en utilisant de tuer Camille. Marcel est conforme et force Camille à oublier l'interruption de Rebekah à leur rendez-vous. Il lui promet de revenir. Dans ''Tangled Up In Blue, Elle est invitée au bal de Marcel par Rebekah dans le but qu'elle puisse distraire Marcel. Peu de temps après son arrivée, Marcel lui dit qu'il est désolé de ne pas l'avoir inviter. Ils partagent une danse et sont sur le point de s'embrasser lorsqu'ils sont interrompu par Diego qui a besoin de Marcel, obligeant celui-ci de partir. Camille regarde par distance Marcel perdre son sang-froid face à Thierry. Elle s'en va hors d'elle noyer son chagrin au Rousseau. Klaus l rejoint plus tard et l'oblige à se rappeler du bon temps qu'elle a eu avec Marcel à la soirée. Dans Girl in New Orleans, elle discute avec Klaus qui lui parle du monde surnaturel et l'oblige à ne pas avoir peur et à se rappeler seulement que c'est un vampire quand il se trouve uniquement avec elle. Plus tard, quand Camille le voit au Rousseau, elle exprime sa curiosité envers ses pouvoirs qu'il lui a montré puis il l'oblige à l'aider à éloigné Davina de Marcel pendant un temps. A la soirée, Davina est là à l'écoute de la musique de Tim. Ensuite, elle raconte à Klaus la raison de sa venue en ville et explique au sujet de son frère qui l'a conduit à croire qu'il a été contraint par un vampire. Plus tard, à après avoir laissé Klaus, elle le supplie de ne pas l'obliger à oublier son passé. Mais il l'a contraint, lui demandant d'oublier les actes de son frère et promet de découvrir la vérité à ce sujet. Dans Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, elle rend visite à son oncle dans le confessionnal de l'Eglise pour lui parler de la tombe de son frère vandalisé et tagguer. Kieran lui dit d'éteindre sa douleur alors qu'elle ne devrait pas la remettre en cause. Elle dit la vérité sur ce qui s'est réellement passé avec Sean à Klaus et le gifle pour l'avoir utilisé. Elle s'engage à obtenir sa compulsion annulée. Dans The River in Reverse, Camille tape les mémoires de Klaus. Il se met en colère sur la façon dont Elijah a pris le parti de Hayley. Puis lui dit que la seule chose qu'il a fait est d'essayer d'obtenir leur retour chez eux. Camille en a assez et tente de lui faire comprendre que tout ne tourne pas autour de lui et qu'il ne cesse de revivre le passé. Plus tard, Camille nettoie la pierre tombale de son frère. Kieran, l'a trouve et ils discutent. Camille lui fait part de son inquiétude et qu'elle perd son esprit. Kieran lui dit qu'elle devrait quitter la ville pendant un certain temps. Elle ne veut pas, elle veut savoir ce que signifie le symbole qu'elle efface. Plus tard, Camille et Kerian se retrouvent dans l'Eglise. Elle est assise sur un banc, et regarde un dessin. Elle dit qu'elle pensé à elle et qu'elle a envoyé un message. Elle a juste compris que Klaus et Marcel sont des vampires. Dans Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Camille écrit toujours les mémoires de Klaus et est obligé de le lui rappeler quand elle se trouve avec lui. Cependant, elle déchiffre des messages cryptiques qu'elle a laissé pour elle-même afin de trouver ses réponses qui la mène à son enregistreur de voix dans son sac. Sur ce, elle s'entend parler avec Klaus, écrivant ses mémoires pour lui. Grâce à cela, elle gagne quelques idées du passé de Klaus, mais Klaus se montre et la contraint à nouveau. Kieran dit à Klaus, que dans l'intérêt de sa propre sécurité, il serait mieux pour Camille de quitter la Nouvelle-Orléans. Davina se rend à l'appartement de Camille lui demandant son aide et quand elle se rend compte que Camille a été contrainte une fois encore, elle commence le processus de la libérer de la même façon qu'elle l'a fait avec Joshua. Dans'' The Casket Girls, Davina utilise la décompulsion à la demande de Camille pour l'aider à se souvenir et essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Camille se souvient maintenant de tout ce que Klaus lui a fait oublier. Camille dit à Davina que son oncle Kieran peut les aider, mais Davina lui dit qu'il est déjà au courant de tout et garde le secret. En conséquence, Camille rencontre son oncle bouleversée et s'emporte contre lui, lui annonçant qu'elle a perdu sa confiance. Plus tard, Camille voit Klaus et l'avertit que si jamais il fait du mal à Davina ou Joshua, elle l'expose au monde. Dans Dance Back from the Grave, Camille est visité par un Marcel en deuil. Marcel lui fait parle de leur passé, mais les choses tournent mal lorsque Papa Tunde se montre. Elle tente d'aider Marcel à le combattre. Mais après avoir été projeté dans les airs, elle appelle Klaus pour l'informer de la situation au Rousseau. Klaus réussit à arriver à temps, mais est presque tué dans le processus. Elijah et Hayley parviennent à sauver Rebekah permettant à Klaus d'avoir l'avantage mais Papa Tunde s'échappe. Ensuite, elle se propose de guérir Marcel avec son sang, mais Klaus s'y refuse, mais la voyant déterminée, il l'a laisse faire. Dans Crescent City, Camille apprend que son oncle a été ensorcelé de la même façon que son frère jumeau. Elle est abordée par Geneviève qui lui offre un contrat. Si elle poignarde Klaus avec la lame de Papa Tunde, son oncle sera guéri. Elle accepte, mais elle remet l'arme à l'hybride trahissant la sorcière. En gage de loyauté, Klaus aide la jeune femme à essayer de supprimer l'hexagone de Kieran par la contrainte, mais en vain. Dans Le Grand Guignol, Elijah enrôle l'aide de Camille pour aider Klaus à guérir. Elijah retire la lame de Papa Tunde enfoncé dans le corps de Klaus sous les yeux de la jeune femme. Camille tente de persuader Klaus de cesser à poursuivre sa sœur. Durant la même journée, Klaus lui raconte tout en détail les raisons de son acte. Dans Farewell to Storyville, Camille est réuni avec Davina qui est visiblement ébranlé par sa mort passé. ''Dans Moon Over Bourbon Street', '''Cami aide son oncle dans le grenier de l'église. Il veut que Camille s'en aille, mais elle refuse. L'état de Kieran s'aggrave et le prêtre tente de la tuer, mais elle l'assomme. Plus tard dans la soirée, dans son appartement, elle rentre avec Marcel complètement saoûle. Il remarque qu'elle est blessée. Cami s'ouvre à Marcel de sa peur de perdre son oncle. Ils ont une sorte de terrain d'entente sur l'absence de la famille. Plus tard, elle et Marcel ont un rapport sexuel après que la jeune lui dise en avoir assez d'être seule. Dans The Big Uneasy, Klaus se présente à Camille avec un moye d'aider son oncle, sachant que Geneviève est celle qui pourrait aider, Camille refuse l'offre. Plus tard, à la fête des bénédictions, Camille arrive et discute avec Geneviève, puis lui remet un cadeau bien pensé, dans une tentative de convaincre la chef des sorcières de sauver son oncle. Geneviève, qui est touché par le cadeau de Camille, est d'accord pour voir si il y a encore un espoir. Plus tard, Klaus s'excuse auprès de Camille pour avoir offensé Geneviève, lui causant le refus d'aide de la sorcière pour Kieran et Klaus confronte Camille sur sa relation avec Marcel, où elle explique que c'était sa faute, Klaus se met en colère, menace Marcel, et laisse une Camille sans voix. Dans An Unblinking Death, Camille requiert l'aide de Joshua pour essayer d'autres stratégies pour lever la malédiction sur Kieran. Elle fait appel à un médecin pour l'aider à essayer une thérapie de choc sur Kieran, mais en vain. Klaus vient en aide à Camille et apporte la seule et unique véritable solution : transformer Kieran en vampire. Une fois en transition devant Camille, la jeune femme s'excuse pour l'avoir fait transformer en un monstre contre sa foi, et lui fait ses adieux. Lorsque la malédiction refait surface sur Kieran, il sort de sa chambre et tente de tuer sa nièce, mais Klaus arrive et lui brise la nuque. Il tient un Pieu en bois et attend les ordres de Camille pour le lui planter. Plus tard ce soir-là, Camille est dans son appartement, choqué et effrayé par ce qui vient de se passé. Marcel arrive après que Klaus lui ai permis de revenir consoler une Camille en deuil. Dans A Closer Walk With Thee, Marcel garde la clé de Kieran pendant le sillage et Camille découvre que Marcel a pris la clé qui lui était destinée depuis qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle était prête pour l'héritage familial. Camille fait valoir qu'elle est impliquée dans les affaires surnaturelles et ne recule devant rien. Marcel lui donne la clé. Dans ''The Battle of New Orleans, Camille travaille sur le code que Kieran lui a laissé dans la boîte que sa clé ouvre, quand plusieurs hommes en costumes arrivent et commencent à faire partir les clients du Rousseau. Camille voit ce qu'ils font et va à leur rencontre. Francesca la menace une fois de plus et lui redemande la clé de son oncle. Lorsque Camille maintient qu'elle ne possède pas la clé, ni savoir où elel se trouve, Francesca lui fait comprendre que sa famille vit en Nouvelle Orléans depuis bien plus longtemps que la sienne, et donne à Camille un jour pour trouver la clé avant qu'elle se tourne vers des moyens non-respectueux de "persuasion". Dans From a Cradle to a Grave, Camille rejoint Marcel à l'Abattoir et assiste à une scène sanglante, quand Davina arrive avec un gobelet contenant le sang de Klaus. Marcel donne le sang à boire à Joshua, et commence à partir quand Camille l'arrête. Elle lui dit qu'elle dispose d'un arsenal, et eux (Davina et Marcel), l'accompagne dans une pièce secrète de Kieran. Peu de temps après, elle est touchée lorsqu'elle voit le mur memoriam, et voit l'image de Hope. Elle va à Klaus et lui dit qu'elle est désolée pour sa perte. Klaus lui dit qu'ils ne peuvent plus être amis comme il ne veut pas la perdre. Camille le laisse en larmes. |-|Saison 2= Dans Rebirth, Les relations *Camille et Elijah (Amis) *Camille et Klaus (Amis/Psychologue/Amour) *Camille et Marcel (Amis/Ancienne aventure) *Camille et Kieran (Nièce et Oncle) *Camille et Davina (Amies) *Rebekah et Camille (Amies) *Hayley et Camille(Amies) *Camille et Vincent (Amis) *Camille et Finn (Distraction/Ennemis) *Camille et Hope (BabySitter) Apparences Saison 1 *''Le retour du roi'' *''Retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans'' *''A la reconquête du royaume'' *''Les amants maudits'' *''Nouvelles alliances'' *''Le fruit empoisonné'' *''La fièvre du pouvoir'' *''Les deux rois'' *''Le signe prémonitoire'' *''Magie noire'' *''Changement de pouvoir'' *''Famille décomposée'' *''Pour toujours et à jamais'' *''Tous rivaux'' *''La fête des sorcières'' *''Point de rupture'' *''Le pacte des louves'' *''A feu et à sang'' *''Le dernier espoir'' Saison 2 *''Renaissance'' *''L'invitation'' *''Carnaval éternel'' *''Derrière la porte...'' *''Le poids de la haine'' *''en plein cœur'' *''Le bon côté'' *''Seconde peau'' *''La prison'' *''L'armée de damnés'' *''Confidences'' *''Le serment d'allégeance'' *''Je t'aime, adieu'' *''Sauvez mon âme'' *''L'ultimatum'' *''L'origine de la haine'' *''La Malédiction de la reine'' *''Anéanti'' Saison 3 A venir... Saison 4 *''No Quarter'' Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages recurrents Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Famille O'Connell Catégorie:Vampire Catégorie:Décédés